Monster Like Me
by Amako-sama
Summary: TRADUCTION. Il adore le froid. Il le fait se sentir vivant. Il fait écho au froid dans son cœur. Donc c'est très froid.


Mouhahaha ! Deuxième traduction *danse de la joie en culotte de coton* !

Donc, l'histoire est de **Sentiment for Lost Creatures **que je recommande fortement parce que j'adore ses histoires. Celle-ci est dans mes favoris. N'oubliez pas, si vous ne comprenez pas une phrase, ask me 8D (la fille qui fait genre elle sais parler anglais alors que c'est à peine si elle traduit un texte sans son dictionnaire de poche acheté au carrefour du coin pour l'occasion).

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**

* * *

Le vent claque autour de lui alors qu'il regarde de la ville depuis le balcon. Le fouet contre sa peau nue est bienvenu, le draps cachant uniquement sa virilité. Il adore le froid. Il le fait se sentir vivant. Il fait écho au froid dans son cœur. Donc c'est très froid. Glacial.

La pression d'air varie doucement, les portes coulissantes ouvertes derrière lui. Il s'effondre abattu, voulant juste -ayant besoin- de quelques minutes de paix en plus. Paisible, silencieuse contemplation. Souhaitables pensées. La tempête dans sa tête ne pouvant, ne voulant, s'apaiser avec lui ici, en sa présence mortelle. L'homme exaspérant qui embrouille tous les pores de sa peau.

Soupirant profondément, il dit, « Laisses-moi. »

« Je ne vais nul part », voila ce qu'il ne veux pas entendre, pourtant il l'entend.

Il secoue la tête, préoccupé par ses propres pensées, « Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser quelques minutes de paix ? »

« Parce que je m'inquiétais, » dit le mortel sur un ton neutre. « Tu t'es juste levé et tu m'a laissé tout seul dans cet immense lit vide. »

« Pourquoi inquiet ? » exhale-t-il, plein de dégoût de soi.

« Je me soucis de toi », leurs deux cœurs s'arrêtent, glacés, à l'aveu.

Ses lèvres se courbent, « Tu ne t'en soucis pas. »

« Je me fais du soucis, Loki, plus que tu ne le sais ». Le ton doux, compréhensif, de sa voix le fait grincer, le déchirant.

Incapable de croire une telle chose, il se replie sur lui-même, ses défenses dressées « Ne me mens pas_. »_

« Loki, arrêtes ça. Juste arrêtes ça. Arrêtes d'agir comme si ce n'était rien, comme si _je _n'étais rien. » L'Iron Man prend le pas sur lui. Il est fort, la seule personne assez forte pour survivre à ses émotions écrasantes. « Tu as besoin de moi pour le dire ? Je pensais que tu étais fier du fait de pouvoir lire en moi plus facilement que dans un livre. »

Une main trouve le chemin de son épaule, un doux toucher, qui en disait plus que que les mots qu'il entend, « Je t'aime, Loki. »

« Pourquoi—Comment peux-tu m'aimer après ce que j'ai fait, ce que je suis ? », suintant sous le drap bas sur ses hanches, sa peau pâle tourbillonnant, nuancée du plus beau bleu -azur, saphir, cobalt- prenant le dessus. Ses muscles se convulsèrent, soulevant la main de son épaule, tandis que le changement glissait par-dessus, des dessins complexes se modelant profondément dans sa peau. Il se tourne brusquement, ses yeux rouge vif brûlants l'homme qu'il avait levé tôt cette nuit « Comment peux-tu aimer _ça, _Stark ? »

Ignorant le spectacle devant lui, ignorant la voix venimeuse qui protège ses barrières, le nommé fit de toute manière un pas en avant « Je pense que tu me dois plus plus que ça, Stark, après tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous. »

« Je suis un monstre, _Stark. »_ Ses yeux écarlates tombent sur le plancher, honteux, clignant des yeux loin de la peur du rejet, de la perte de la seule personne qui l'ai jamais compris, qui se soit inquiété pour lui de façon à ce qu'il puisse lui rendre la pareille.

« Oui, tu en es un. » Son corps s'effondra, abandonnant le seul espoir qui lui restait. Son cœur glacé se brisa, les larmes glissant de ses yeux, tombant sous forme de glace. Effrayé par l'homme qui se tenait tout près de lui, l'homme qui détenait son cœur, il se dérobe derrière ses défenses. À genoux devant la haïssable créature, les mains du mortel luttent contre le froid et tiennent son visage, ses doigts traçant doucement les motifs complexes. L'amour pur dans ses yeux l'effraie, les effraient tous les deux. Mais il est là. Encore là, malgré sa peau. La dévotion reste et l'espoir ramène son cœur glacé à la vie. _Je suis un __monstre. _« Mais alors moi aussi. »


End file.
